


Be Still My Heart.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Fantasia (1940)
Genre: F/M, Look at the characters and the prompt.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: His love turns and grace is upon her glorious step.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Fantasia: Hyacinth Hippo/Ben Ali Gator: ballet - His life was marked by the joy of the leap and the dread of the impending landing._

**Title:** Be Still My Heart.  
**Fandom:** Disney's Fantasia.  
**Warnings:** Look at the characters and the prompt.  
**Characters/couples:** Hyacinth Hippo/Ben Ali Gator.  
**Summary:** His love turns and grace is upon her glorious step.  
**Rating:** G.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Fantasia: Hyacinth Hippo/Ben Ali Gator: ballet - His life was marked by the joy of the leap and the dread of the impending landing._

**Be Still My Heart.**

His love turns and grace is upon her glorious step: coral envies her lips and there is nothing more graceful than the shape of her waist when she bends low for an _arabaresque_ and the his heart sings with unparalleled joy.

Music accompanies her every move. She does and _échappé_ and he follows her, wraps around her and suns envy the pure light and joy that resides deep within her eyes. He watches her _relevé_ and the sweet, sweet way roses had bloomed upon her cheeks and this is, he knows, the greatest joy one could ever have.

When her _sautee_ comes, he doesn't hesitate for this is his life: what is it, after all, a bit of dread at the impending landing, when his heart remains soaring at the joy of the leap?  



End file.
